Last Minute Calls
by I Love Prussia 23
Summary: While making a video for his YouTube channel, Alfred is dared to call his friend Ivan and tell him he is in love with him. Naturally, Alfred has to deal with consequences. Crappy, summary, I know. Rusame One-Shot


Alfred heaved a big sigh as he set his pencil down on his desk. He was finally done. After an hour and half of hand-writing an excruciatingly long essay to appease his history teacher, and getting a very cramped hand in the process, all Alfred wanted to do was just lay done on that big, soft, warm bed that was just a few feet away from his desk and fall asleep. His exhausted brain was practically screaming at him to just go lay down and _sleep._ Alfred licked his now pursed lips in thought. He wanted to sleep, but he had to upload another video on his YouTube channel, and if he did it late his fans would be mad at him because he was late last time and he promised not to do it again but that bed just looked _so tempting._ But he also said that in this video he would include his twin brother and everyone was pretty excited...

Alfred swiveled the chair around to look at the other side of the room where his film equipment was still set up from last Tuesday. He usually uploaded a video every Friday and Monday, but, like last Monday, he would be too busy, or lazy, and would upload a day late. And he and his family were going to go visit his aunt in Paris so he probably wouldn't be able to upload a video in a while...

He swiveled his chair to look at his nightstand and saw that his phone was on the charger, and since he did just put it on there half an hour ago it should be fully charged, meaning he could the kind of video that he's been wanting to do. Well, it wasn't like he had a good reason not to make the video.

"Mattie! C'mon, we're going to the video!" Alfred screamed as he jumped out of his chair, ignoring the small protest his knees made at the sudden weight.

"Coming!" Footsteps followed not long after the word was shouter, slowly coming louder as he got closer to Alfred's bedroom.

Alfred started to fix the slightly askew sound thing (he was the one who bought, yet could never remember what it was called), and lowered the camera closer to the ground. As he grabbed two of his red bean bags and dragged them in front of the camera, he heard his door open and his brother walk in.

He grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and quickly walked back in front of the camera, practically falling into the bean bag. He craned his neck to see his brother smiling at him.

"Dude, did you ring your phone?" He asked.

A grin developed on Matthew's face as he took his phone out of his hand and sat on his own bean bag. "Of course I have it."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Alfred said into the camera, waving his hand enthusiastically. "I'm here with my bro, Mattie," Alfred waited for his brother to say a small 'hi' before he continued. "And we're going prank call some peeps in our contact list." Alfred turned to his brother and held out his hand until a red solo cup, while Matthew held the other one in his hands. "In this cup,' Alfred shakes the contents in the cup. "There are some letters, and in the other cup there are some subjects? I guess you could them that, I don't know. So, we're going to draw a letter in this cup," he draw a piece of paper to demonstrate, "And on the back on the paper is a number. And what we have to do is go into our contacts list and go to the letter and whatever number that's on the paper we have to call that person and say whatever it is that paper we draw on that cup." He points to the cup Matthew's holding.

"Okay, so do you want to go first?" Matthew asks.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

By the time they reached near the end of the cup, Alfred and Matthew were both thoroughly embarrassed. Matthew had date the next day due to one of the dares, and Alfred had to call their dad, who was working late, and tell him that he had taken their car out and got into a small fender bender, in those exact words. That ended in one dry laugh and then some yelling, which Alfred would probably edit out most of it.

It was Alfred's turn next.

Alfred took a drew a small piece of paper out of the cup that now sat in front of him, leaving one still in the cup. He then took the second to last one in the sup Matthew had.

"Okay, dude, this one is just evil," Alfred complained as he unlocked his phone.

"What do you have to do?" Matthew questioned, a small smirk on his face as he saw his brother shake his head.

"I have to call the third I in my contacts list and I have to tell them that I love them and the reason why I told them now is because I'll be moving away..." Alfred looked up from his phone, his brows furrowed in thought. "That sounds oddly specific."

"Don't question it," Matthew said quickly, glancing at the camera, "Who's the third I?" Matthew asked.

"Uh... Damn it! It's fucking Ivan," As Matthew erupted into giggles, Alfred grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him, successfully hitting Matthew in the face. "Don't laugh at me pain! Ugh, this is going to be embarrassing." Alfred took a deep breathe to calm himself before he pressed the call button that sat next to the name. Then pressed the button to put it on speaker phone.

Ringing quickly filled the room.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times and Alfred was hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ , by some miracle, Ivan wouldn't pick up.

After the fourth ring, and just when Alfred was about to pick up, Ivan picked up the phone, and Alfred was sure that, in that moment, the universe hated him.

"Hello?" Ivan's accented voice filtered through the phone's speakers, his voice heavy with sleep.

Alfred looked over at Matthew, his hand coming up to cover his mouth to contain his laughter. Matthew made a 'go on' gesture with his hand. Alfred removed his hand and took a deep breathe, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey,"

The room fell into a moment of silence.

"Alfred, why did you call me? I was-"

"I need to tell you something really important."Alfred interrupted him, barely containing his laughter.

The rustling sound of fabric could be heard on the other side of the phone, followed by a small, quiet creak. "Okay," The word was drawn out, hesitant.

"I-" Alfred stopped and covered his mouth, turning his head away from the phone before letting out a hushed giggle against his hand. When he was sure he could keep the amusement out of his voice, he turned his back to the phone. "Okay, you know how I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow, to visit my aunt?"

"Yes," Now, annoyance, confusion, and hesitation could be detected in his voice.

"Well, my parents decided that they wanted to stay there for a year or so, so I thought I should tell you about that and," He took a deep breathe, mostly for show than anything else, "I'm in love with you." There, the worst part is over.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Alfred nearly forgot about his brother while he waited in anticipation.

Then, "Alfred, can I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry phone's dying I'm gonna have to talk to you later! Bye!" Nerves got the best of him and he quickly lied through his teeth, ending the call as fast as he can. He dropped his phone on the floor so quickly that some would think that it was burning hot. The window that he had opened earlier that day didn't do anything to cool the blush that slowly crept onto his face. After a second of staring at his phone on the floor, he heard his brother's laughter. Alfred rubbed the bridge of his nose while he listened to Matthew laugh at him. "God, that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done."

Slowly his brother recovered from his laughter, and was soon wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Next is m turn."

A grin spread across his face as Alfred thought of the last papers in the cups.

Soon, his brother would be as embarrassed as he was.

* * *

Later that night, after Alfred finished the video and uploaded it onto his computer, and went to bed, while he was softly sleeping in his bed, dreaming about walking through a forest, searching for his dog that he didn't own, he was stirred from his sleep when he heard footsteps softly padding down the hall.

His half asleep mind told him that it was probably just Matthew going to the bathroom or getting some water, and that he should just go back to sleep, because nothing was wrong here. And he was inclined to believe that, and was just about to go back to sleep when he made a startling realization.

Those footsteps were far closer than they should be.

The realization hit him hard and suddenly, he didn't think he could go back to sleep.

Gathering all the courage he could, Alfred turned towards his nightstand and quickly turned on the light on his nightstand, hoping to god that there wasn't a serial killer in his room.

Whoever was standing in his room had stopped dead in their tracks. Due to his bad eyesight and his current lack of glasses, the figure was bleary so he couldn't pick out any specific features. But the figure was tall, with broad shoulders, and it looked like they were wearing a trench coat or something, with a scarf- wait. Was that-? No, it couldn't be

"Ivan?" Alfred moved to sit up in his bed quickly grabbing his glasses and putting them on. Sure enough, Ivan stood in the middle of his room, hair glinting slightly in the poor lighting. Blue met purple as the two silently looked at each, one with a hopeful look in their eyes and the other with confusion written all other their face.

Ivan didn't say anything, he only slowly and awkwardly moved to sit on the bed next to Alfred's legs. The bed groaned quietly at the added weight, effectively breaking their odd staring contest. Alfred quickly glanced at the open window that was on the other side of his room, satisfied that his unasked question had been answered. "So," Alfred's eyes drifted back to Ivan, who had never taken his gaze off of him. "Why'd ya break into my room, big guy?"

A small, extremely fake, smile fell onto Ivan's face."Technically I did not break into your room. The window was open, I didn't break anything."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, a petulant pout on his face. "Whatever. Did you just come here to correct my mistakes or what?"

The smile quickly fell of his face, a somber expression there to replace it instead. "Did you mean it?" He asked softly.

"Mean what?"

"What you said on the phone earlier."

The realization dawned on Alfred and he couldn't help the guilty feeling that pooled into his gut. Did Ivan think he was serious? The hope in his voice sure did make it seem so. But it wasn't like Alfred didn't mean it, he had, in fact, been in love with Ivan for some time now, he just wished that the first time he said it, it wasn't over the phone. And also not on the video he planned to post the next day.

"Well, I mean, I was making a video and I was dared to say that to you." Ivan looked down at the comforter with a pained expression in his eyes, and- _holy shit_ were those tears in his eyes?!

"Oh," Ivan said as he started to stand up. "I think I should go," He whispered.

Alfred quickly grabbed the sleeve of Ivan's jacket and pulled him back down to sit on his bed. "I said I was making a video, that doesn't mean I didn't mean it."

Ivan's head snapped up in surprise. The tears were still in his eyes and Alfred quickly brought his hands up to cradle Ivan's head, his thumbs wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm in love with you and I have been for a while now. Also, I'm not moving to Paris, that was a lie."

Suddenly, before Alfred could say anything else, warm, soft lips were on his.

And, suddenly, Alfred was very glad that he made that video.

* * *

The next video Alfred posted was a week after he posted the other one, and this time, instead of his brother with him, he had Ivan sitting next to him. "Hello guys, it's me, Alfred, and today I have my boyfriend, Ivan here," Here Alfred put an arm around Ivan and rested his head on his shoulders, a big, goofy smile on his face. "And today we're going to be eating weird snacks that I bought when I was in Paris!"


End file.
